User blog:Olivier Baghdadi/Mother's Day
If they intend to create a DuckTales episode focusing on Della's relationship with her boys, I'd wish that it would take place somewhere before, during, and after Mother's Day: Knowing that tomorrow is Mother's Day, the boys plot to do something special for their mother as this will be the first time they actually celebrate such an event now that their mother is back in their lives; much to their excitement. So, they intend to keep their plan and initiate it in secret without allowing their mother or anyone else to know what they're up to until tomorrow. However, remembering how Louie's attempt to keep his last plan to steal treasures from the past a secret was blown and what it led to, the boys do the best they can to act normal without arousing suspicions to anyone and decide to work on their plan when nobody is around and when it's dark. With Scrooge's permission while giving him the impression that they'll be spending the rest of the day at Funso's Fun Zone, they go out into the city and each one tries to find the perfect gift for Mother's Day at the mall. When they return home, they are surprised by their mom's presence at the front door. Thinking that they're in trouble, the boys are worried and try to remain calm while hiding their gifts behind their mother's back, but when Della simply asks them how was their day at Funso's, they are relieved, reply that it was just "fun, fun, fun", and continue to proceed to their room in a flash without even saying hello to anyone they pass by including Donald. However, once in their room, they are later caught and confronted by their Uncle Donald considering that he knows for a fact that every time the boys return from Funso's, they immediately go for a dogpile on him to express how much fun they had at their most favorite place in the world, which apparently they didn't this time. Having no other choice, the boys reluctantly decide to let their uncle in on their little secret. Understanding the situation a bit better now, Donald vows to keep their plan a secret and volunteers with pleasure to help them organize their surprise for Della the next day. At dinnertime, during a friendly family conversation, Donald nearly blows it until the boys manage to cover it up, which surprisingly works when the rest of the family; especially, Della don't seem to suspect anything at all afterwards. However, at night, the boys are caught sneaking out of their room with stuff in their hands by their mom who just happened to be passing by after having had a drink of water. Kindly refusing to tell her anything when asked what they've been up to while smiling sheepishly, Della, in surprisingly slight anger in her voice, sends them back to their room and grounds them for the next day only to make it fair while confiscating their things, somehow suspecting that they could be up to some sort of scheme that could lead to severe consequences for the family later on. The next morning, Della comes over to have a little talk with her sons and apologize to them about last night considering she was just a little tired, but can't seem to find them anywhere. So, now, she is more than convinced that the boys are up to no good. When nobody else is to be found in the house, she naively jumps to the conclusion that the boys' latest scheme must've caused their family to disappear for good this time and that she could be next. But then, when she finds the kids including Webby sneaking in the hallway with stuff in their hands including the confiscated items, she tries to catch up and stop them for information but using his ability to see all the angles, Louie manages to slow her down at every turn and escape with the others onto Donald's houseboat while apologizing in advance. Having followed the kids onto the boat, Della tries the best she can to remain calm and express her anger and frustration with ease as she enters the houseboat. However, the moment she opens the door while entering, her mood suddenly changes when she finds that the kids along with everyone else's help (having been informed about the surprise earlier in the morning before Della woke up) had actually been planning a special surprise for her to celebrate Mother's Day today. Though initially touched and surprised by this, Della suddenly feels so ashamed of herself when she begins to regret having had doubts about her kids and being a bit rough on them in the first place. Nevertheless, the boys proceed to cheer her up when they present her with their gifts to show no hard feelings intended whatsoever and that all is forgiven either way. Having regained her confidence and happiness, Della proceeds to thank her kids with hugs and kisses even after opening up her presents. Then, everyone else joins in on the group hug as they continue to celebrate Mother's Day the rest of the way. Category:Blog posts